paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
You can't save them all
Summary This is the story of the one time the paw patrol failed. The one time they couldn't associate the word "success" with a mission. Story (chase, rubble and rocky are helping mr. porter unload his truck) (alex comes along and grabs an apple) (he takes a bite) Alex (mouth full): You pups are great! (he swallows) Alex: Hey, Chase, can I ask you something? Chase: You just did. (he and alex laugh) Alex: Has the paw patrol ever failed? (rubble laughs) Rubble: Of course not! (he looks around and sees that rocky and chase have solemn expressions) Rubble: Uuuhhh, we havn't, right? Chase: Thats something you'll have to ask Ryder about. (rubble and alex look at each other, hop in rubble's rig, then speed off towards the lookout) (at the lookout) (rubble and alex drive up in rubble's rig) Rubble: Hi, Ryder! Ryder: Hi Rubble, hi Alex! Alex: Theres something I want to know. Ryder: What? Alex: Have you and the pups ever failed? (ryder's expression becomes solemn) Ryder: (sighs) Come with me. (he leads them down to the basmentt, where he keeps his A.T.V.) (he points to a bench for alex to sit on, rubbles sits on the floor, and ryder himself takes a seat on his A.T.V.) Ryder: Beleive it or not, you two..........we have failed. Rubble: When? I don't remember. Ryder: It was before you, Rubble. We had a different construction pup then. Her name was Monica. Rubble: What happened to her? Ryder: She died....... (alex and rubble gasp) Ryder: Along with several others including...............including...... Alex: Who? Ryder: (closes his eyes and deep breath) Your parents Alex. (all alex can do is stare in horror) (he starts to cry and ryder hugs him) Alex (crying): Why didn't you ever tell me? Ryder: Your grandfather made me promise not to. I'm sorry Alex........so sorry. Alex (crying): How did they die? (flashback) (ryder is on top of the lookout, watching the pups play) (his pup pad rings) (its the old train engineer) Engineer: Ryder, do you remember the storm last night? Ryder: How could I forget? The entire town almost flooded. Engineer: Well, do you think you and the pups could come down and check the bridge? Ryder: Sure thing. (he taps on the construction badge) (a brown female bloodhound appears on the screen) Monica: Whats up Ryder? Ryder: Monica, the train engineer wants us to go check up on the bridge. Monica: Why? It shouldn't have washed out, I built it! Ryder: I know, but the supports might have sunk in the mud. Monica: Roger, Ryder, I'm on my way! (later, monica and ryder are at the bridge) Monica: You were right, the supports did sink. We'll need to stop that train while I repair get them out. (ryder calls the train engineer) Train Engineer: Ryder! Is the bridge ok? Ryder: No, it sank in the mud. Stop the train while we lift it out. Engineer: Ok. (the brakes wontt grip on the wet track) Engineer: Uh, Ryder, the track is too wet. Ryder: Meaning? Engineer: THE TRAIN WON'T STOP!!!! (ryder calls the other pups) Ryder: Ok, pups, we don't have long before- (the train's horn echoes through the tunnel) Ryder: Oh no. Chase, get up there and pull that support up with your winch, Skye, do the same with the other one! Monica: No, Ryder, their vehicles aren't strong enough. Ryder: Oh, so you have a better plan? (everyone is shocked by ryder's sudden anger at one of his own pups) Monica: Maybe. (she gets in her rigs and goes to the center of the bridge) (she raises her scoop and gets on top of it, then raises her pup pack shovel and acts as a third support) Monica: Now, Skye, Chase, try to lift it up. (chase and skye go to hook up their harness and winch to the bridge but the train thunders onto the bridge before they can) Monica: AAAAAHHHHH!!!! (she stuggless under the wait) Ryder: Chase, Skye, hurry! SNAP! (the hydralicss on monica's rig break) (with the sudden drop, the entire bridge breaks and the train collides with itself) (the pressure causes the engine of the train to explode) (the entire train lies at the bottom of the canyon, a twisted, magledd, burning heap) Marshall: I better go get my medical- Ryder: Don't bother, Marshall, no one could have survived that. (the pups gasp at realizing they've lost a teammate and failed a mission) (end of flashback) Ryder: The next week, you and your grandfather came. I told him what happened and he made me promise not to tell you. Please don't tell him I did. (alex and rubble look downcast) Alex: I won't. (just then, ryder's pup pad rings) THE END!!!!Category:FanonCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:StoriesCategory:EpisodesCategory:Episode Category:Sad